helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!
' ---- '''Release Date' December 21, 2013 February 26, 2014 (General) Genre J-Pop Format DVD Single Recorded 2013 Label Up-Front Works Producer Tsunku ---- Hello Pro Kenshuusei Single Chronology ---- Previous: Ten Made Nobore! 2nd indies single (2013)]] Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! '(おへその国からこんにちは / 天まで登れ!; ''Hello from the Country of Belly Buttons / Climb to the Sky!), official English title '''Hello from the Land of Oheso / Go Up Higher!, is the first DVD single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The single was released on December 21, 2013 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and had a general release on February 26, 2014. Tracklist #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Music Video) #Ten Made Nobore! (Music Video) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Karaoke Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Karaoke Ver.) Featured Members *4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (Last Single) *9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami *11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi※ *12th Gen: Ogawa Rena *14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka *15th Gen: Murota Mizuki *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu ※: Not featured in both the music videos or the dance shots. Single Information ;Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: TBA *Main Vocals: Hamaura Ayano, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede *Dance Center: Murota Mizuki, Tanabe Nanami ;Ten Made Nobore! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Vocals: Unison *Dance Center: Sasaki Rikako, Danbara Ruru Concert Performances ;Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Ten Made Nobore! *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Trivia *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" was first performed on September 15, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!" was first announced as a single through Anican R YanYan (vol. 12) magazine. *Music Videos and Dance Shots were featured on Hello! Station. *Taguchi Natsumi didn't participate in any of the music videos. *Sasaki Rikako took Kaneko Rie's solo line in "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" after Kaneko left. Videos Oheso no kuni kara konnichiwa dance shot|Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Dance Shot Ver.) File:天まで登れ！(Dance Shot Ver.) - ハロプロ研修生|Ten Made Nobore! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:天まで登れ！（カラオケ Ver.） - ハロプロ研修生|Ten Made Nobore! (Karaoke ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Official DVD single announcement Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:DVD Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Singles Category:Last single to feature a Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:2014 DVD Singles